An organic semiconductor is dissolved in a photosensitive resin or solvent used in a silicon-based semiconductor process. For this reason, the organic semiconductor cannot be applied to a conventional photolithography process for patterning with high resolution. In order to form one or more patterns on the organic semiconductor, a shadow mask method or a printing method has been used. However, these methods have many limitations in forming a sub-micron pattern with ultrahigh resolution.
In order to form a sub-micron pattern on the organic semiconductor, photosensitive resins and solvents customized for the organic semiconductor are being developed in the U.S., Japan, and Europe. However, a method of forming a pattern on the organic semiconductor using the customized photosensitive resins and solvents has problems of an increase in processing cost caused by using a new photosensitive resin material and complicated process. Further, while this method can be applied in forming a pattern on a single organic semiconductor layer, this method cannot be used in forming a pattern on a multilayer structure.
In this regard, Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2014-0033466 (entitled “Organic semiconductor compositions”) discloses organic semiconductor layers and devices comprising organic semiconductor compositions, and also discloses applications of the organic semiconductor compositions in the field of displays such as organic field effect transistors (OFETS), integrated circuits, organic light emitting diodes (OLEDS), photodetectors, organic photovoltaic (OPV) cells, sensors, lasers, memory elements, and logic circuits.